


The Truth Is but a Lie We Are Told at a Young Age

by Theblackwolfdragon



Series: we are what we are [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Abby, Alpha Anya, Alpha Bellamy, Alpha Clarke, Alpha Lincoln, Alpha Marcus, Alpha Murphy, Alpha Roan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Costia, Beta Harper, Beta Monroe, Beta Nyliah, Beta Raven, Beta Wells, F/F, F/M, G!P, Multi, Omega Echo, Omega Emori, Omega Indra, Omega Jasper, Omega Lexa, Omega Maya, Omega Monty, Omega Octavia, Omega Ontari, Skai Kru, The 12 Clans, grounders, more tags to come?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackwolfdragon/pseuds/Theblackwolfdragon
Summary: I know I am an alpha, but I am something other than just an alpha. The other alphas are aggressive, but not nearly as aggressive as I can and could become, it is like something takes over my body, and I do not understand. I take more medication than any other on the ark, and it does not seem to help.I do not own The 100 in any way, shape or form.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me as I have never written a fanfiction before. I do not own The 100 in any way, shape and form

The beginning of my story is a complicated one, one that not many understand. I myself do not even understand what I am or what I could possibly become, but that has not stopped the dirty looks I have received from everyone on the ark. I can hear the whispers all around me, some saying I am just a dangerous animal, or I was a abomination that should have been killed before I had even took my first breath. I have learned to block those hateful comments, as well as the other malicious comments that have been said to me and at me. It is not my fault that I am something I do not understand, and other people do not understand, but do you know what that makes me, special. I am special and others do not understand, and I do not want them. 

I know I am an alpha, but I am something other than just an alpha. The other alphas are aggressive, but not nearly as aggressive as I can and could become, it is like something takes over my body, and I do not understand. I take more medication than any other on the ark, and it does not seem to help. Medical does not understand why the medication does not help, but it helps the other normal alphas.  

I am an anomaly, no one understands. But what do I care, I am dead in less than a month. The ark punishes everything the same it does not matter the crime, or the reason why. I am dead because I wanted to save everyone and I stupidly told my best friend, and my best friend told his father. His father the chancellor, along with guards then came and collected my father from our home in the middle of the night. I knew, I just knew my father was a dead man walking, because just before he left with the guards, he slipped me his watch and told me he loved me. I wanted to scream, but I was frozen. My father was dead, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. 

I knew who caused my father's death, and I was going to going to get retribution for my father, even if it cost me my life. So with that in my mind, I rushed to where they float the criminals of the ark. I reached the airlock just before the chancellor pushed the button, the button that would kill my father immediately. And I yelled that I would tell everyone, but before I could do anything one of the guards struck me with a shock baton. The shock did not immediately put me down, like everyone had expected, and before I could get up again, the guards unfroze. I then felt the shock of not one, or two shock batons, but three at full force, I could not tell you what happened next for I do not remember. 

When I come to I find myself in a cell, I could only assume I was in the sky box, where they house juvenile offenders until they turn eighteen. All of this happened two years ago, and I had only a month of life left to live. But what is a life, when one is caged like an animal and treated like one.  

The door to my cell opened, and several guards rushed in and told me to face the wall. I did not immediately comply, for if I was going to be killed now I would be sure to take a couple guards down with me. So when the guards saw that I did not immediately comply, they rushed me thus beginning my death toll. One guard was killed right away. That gave me an opening to kill another guard as the guards froze having not expected this. Of course the guards had expected the aggression, but not to this extent.


	2. chapter two

Having killed two of the guards that tried to subdue me, I was halfway out of my cell, when I heard my mother. I do not know what my mother had said but that did not matter, all that mattered at the moment was that my mother was with me. But that is where the bitter betrayal took place, at least in my eyes. My mother, my last remaining family that I knew of helped the ones trying to kill me. I know this because when she hugged me I felt a pinch of a needle, and I know for a fact that it was her. Only the head doctor on the ark can administer drugs needed via needle. 

All that was running through my was, 'how could she do this to me, how?'. I of course never received an answer but at that point I was beyond the use of words. I can vaguely recall being moved, but to where I do not know. That was all I could recall when I awoke.  

When things started filtering back to me, and I was able to process what I was seeing and hearing, I added up the missing pieces. We had to be on a drop ship of sorts headed to earth, to see if it was and is survivable, because in the eyes of the council we are expendable. Why are we expendable you ask, because in the eyes of the ark we are criminals for nothing more than just trying to survive. I was personally put in the sky box, the detention center for juvenile delinquents, because I simply knew too much. I know some of the others are locked up for serious crimes, and some for simple petty crimes. 

The ark punished everyone the same, adults that disregarded the laws and committed crimes were immediately floated. While those under that age of eighteen, were locked up until they reached their eighteenth birthday and given a review. The review was to see if the person or persons would be able to rejoin society, and if it was found that they could not assimilate they were floated. 

But I knew the truth, if your parent or parents are high ranking society you were released back into society, but if your parent or parents were low ranking then you were floated. Not many knew this, for it would cause an uproar among the lower and middle classes. 

It was barbaric, but truth is we will do anything to survive.    

I guess that is why they sent us on this suicide mission, but let us tune back in to the present. As I was coming out of my thought, a recording of the chancellor played a screen, it told us we were being dropped of at a mountain, a mountain that could supposedly support the life of two hundred people.  

After the message stopped playing, one of the guys aboard the ship decided to do something stupid. He had released himself from his harness, and a couple others followed him. I advised them to not follow what he had done, but they disregarded me, because I was one of the 'high class'. And you know what at that moment I did not care what happened to them, because if they wanted to be stupid and not listen, then let them die. 


	3. chapter three

Alphas are taught to care for themselves, and their family. But at this point I considered myself nothing, as I was nothing to the one's among the drop ship. And I did not really care for they did not want to listen to me, and do you know what happen.  

Everything happened like I expected it too, when we landed. Those that disregarded me and released themselves from their harnesses, well they were immediately killed upon impact of the landing. They had been thrown from the floor and hit the ceiling, killing them immediately but I did not care, why should I when they ignored me. 

Nothing mattered anymore, I did not want anything to do with the one's I landed with.  

I would voice that I did not want anything from them, and offer those that also wanted to leave the choice to join me. I knew some would join me, for they would not want to deal with the stupidity that would surely ensue. 

When everyone including myself was sure that we had completely landed, we unbuckled ourselves from our harnesses. A girl, an omega if I was getting the correct scent flowing from her, pressed the release button to open the dropships door. And I knew at this moment we would either die, or we would be free from the ark and allowed to live out the rest of our lives. 

While I was contemplating our deaths, or survival a girl approached me. I vaguely recall her as a Raven Reyes a beta. What do I know about Raven Reyes, I know she was one of the best mechanics the ark had seen in fifty-two years. Ah I remember her, she also learned to much and if you know too much on the ark, well you know what happens. I am a prime example of that. 

I am dragged out of my thoughts by a yell, a yell of 'we're back bitches!' I believe it was the omega that had opened the door to the dropship. I know who that omega is she's the girl that lived under the floorboards, the omega that is the sister to alpha Bellamy Blake.  

I could not hate someone even if I hate their family. Bellamy Blake has been a thorn in my side for a many number of years. He had never learned when to give up, and the only reason he hated me was because my mother was on the council that floated his mother.   

But what he does not understand is that I am a separate entity from my mother. I am something that he should be scared of, even more so now that there is nothing that can control me. You see one good thing of being sent to the ground, is that no one can now control me anymore. No more pills being shoved down my throat, no more needles, nothing and I was going to relish in it. 

I would become myself, and what nature had intended me to become.  

No one and I me no one would ever tell me what to do. 

Walking out of the dropship, I could already see the factions. The alpha, the beta, and the omega groups. I spoke loud and clear, letting the people know that I was leaving, and I would offer sanctuary to any of those that would like to join me. I knew how everything would go with those that decided to stay at the dropship, the alphas would try and would over power the beta and omega groups. They would force themselves on the omegas and the beta would try to stop them, but that would not do anything except anger them, and lead to many being slaughtered. 

I knew what omegas were and how they were supposed to be treated, they were not trash as the ark saw them as. They were to be cherished, for they would bring forth our salvation. 

After voicing that I was leaving a multitude of people stepped forward, Murphy an alpha, beta Harper, Monroe, Raven and Wells, along with omega Monty, Jasper, and Octavia. I did not want Wells to join, but even if I hated him I did not want him to die. 

When those that wanted to join me separated from those staying at the dropship, Bellamy Blake stepped forward and said we were not going anywhere. Who was he to say anything to me, a true alpha, when he was nothing more than a mutt. 

I just turned my back on him, and started walking away from him with those that wanted to join me. But that seemed to anger him, I sensed him trying to overpower me with his pheromones. His pheromones did nothing but anger me, and it triggered something is me. It was like a switch flipped on inside of me, one that I did not and would not control.  

Spinning around I instinctually dropped into a stance, one that screamed I was out for blood and nothing would stop me. He wanted to try me, and he would pay with his life. 

I threw myself at him, and he tried to move but he was a second to late. I grabbed him by his neck and threw him to the ground. He was going to be made an example of, but before I could continue, one of the omegas that would be joining me, started pleading with me not to kill him. 'Please, please don't kill him, he is all I have left. Please Clarke' the omega, Octavia his sister was pleading with me. 


	4. chapter four

Having let the insolent bastard live, I turned to the omega, Octavia. I wanted to put her in her place, but something was telling me not to. Why what is so special about her, what is it about her I question myself. I dwell on this for a few minutes, while I grab her gently by her upper arms. 'who are you to me, what am I to you?' I question her, I know I am not really looking for an actual response, but she answers me anyway. 'My mate, my protector, my family that is what you are to me.'she says reverently. 

 I do not know how to respond to that so I do not, and I push her lightly away from me. 

I had never really thought about a mate or mates. I have always had something else on my mind, or have been drugged out of my mind. But now that I have been opened to the possibility of maybe having something to live for, and something to be other than nothing, I am going to grab it and run. Nothing and I absolutely mean nothing, will come between me and mine. 

I will be everything the ark taught me not to be, I will be a protector, and I will cherish the ground my mate or mates walk on. 

The ark believed it weak for alphas to care for omegas, omegas were seen as weak and nothing more than things to be used and tossed aside. I would not be one of those alphas.  

While thinking of the promises I made to myself, I gather those that are leaving with me, and we set out find an area for the night. They understand that I do not want to be caged again, and neither do they, so we decide we will not be going to the mountain. 

We will have nothing to do with ark if we have our way. 

I will ensure we have our way, and I will do that by any means necessary. 

* * *

 

'Anya, my first, what do you have to report?' I ask for I know something has had to happened, for Anya to travel. Anya tells me of the invaders that fell from the sky, and how she has scouts watching what they are doing. 

She tells me of the alpha.  

The alpha that could be the one, that has been prophesied for centuries among our people. The one that the priestess said would fall from the skai, and would come to rule alongside the first omega Heda, me. 

* * *

 

Having wandered along a path in the woods, I and those who joined me settled down for the night in a cave. It was night when we stopped.  

In the cave everyone paired up, and I could already see the relationships forming between those in my group. Harper and Monroe, Jasper and Monty, and Raven and Octavia. I felt an anger towards the last two, but it was not like the anger I felt with Bellamy, it was not even really anger. 

I dwelled on that while I told everyone to rest and that we would move at first light, everyone started slowly drifting off except for myself and Wells. I was still dwelling on that fact that I was angry, but not angry when Wells started talking to me. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but I would not because I did not want to wake my pack? Yes my pack. 

He continued talking up until he said he had to tell me something, I decided to hell with it. If he wanted to continue talking to me, he could but that did not mean that I had to respond. So he just continued to ramble on until, he started talking about my mother. He proceeded to tell me that it was not him that got my father killed, I could tell something had changed, but what I did not know. 

'What do you mean, you did not kill my father?' I quietly hissed at him, because for all I cared he killed my father, the moment he told his father. I told him just as much, but before I could continue talking, he cut me off. 'It … it was not me, it was your mother Clarke, she told my father.' Something in me was telling me he was speaking true, I did not want to believe him. But he had been my friend since we were children, and I have never known him to be a snitch. 

* * *

 

I could tell she did not believe me, hell I would not believe me either. But I had proof, I knew it would hurt her, but I could not continue living this lie. 

I started reaching into my pocket, and when I did I felt Clarke stiffen next to me. Not knowing what to expect. I pulled out the recorder, something that I always carried with me everywhere, that my father the chancellor knew nothing about. 

I proceed to play the recording of her mother telling my father, of what her husband knew, and what he wanted to do. I continued playing it until it stopped.


End file.
